SH1012's Random Outtakes & More
by Sweetheart1012
Summary: Come take a look at outtakes & more of some of my parodies.
1. Chapter 1

**SH1012's Random Outtakes & More**

**1st up Smitten Levin**

Sweetheart1012: Okay, Team first we need Raph, Mike, Sue & Mindy to turn into 5 year olds.

Raph: WHAT? TURN US INTO KIDS AGAIN? I HATE GETTING TURNED INTO A KID!

Sweetheart1012: calm down Raph it won't be for long, besides everyone loves you as the tots.

Raph: Fine...

*Then I (Sweetheart1012) grabs the youth ray and turns Raph, Mike, Sue & Mindy into kids*

Sweetheart1012: See you are all cute.

Raph: Grrrr...

* * *

Sweetheart1012: This plot is Kevin is babysitting Mikey but soon, Mikey takes his shirt during his sleep and cuts it into paper doll like and Kevin chases him for it then sees Gwen, and hangs out with her and Raph, who is also babysat by Kevin, reminds Mikey what happened when Kevin fell in love with girls.

* * *

The scene shows a door and a Turtle wearing an orange bandana with a belt is carrying scissors while running away. This is Mikey. He hid and looked inside until he runs off as Kevin Levin comes out and holds his shirt which is paper dolls-like because Mikey cut his shirt like that.

Kevin: When I catch that Turtle, I'm going to cut him into Turtle bites!

Sweetheart1012: Cut! It's pieces, Kevin! not bites!

Kevin: Darn it!

* * *

Kevin was going to hit Mikey with the baseball bat but Mikey throws the two cheeseballs and two blueberries into Kevin's eyes making strange eyeballs.

Sweetheart1012: Cut! who replaced the flyswatter, eggs and olives?

*then sees Sam smacking a fly with the flyswatter and eating the eggs and olives*

Sweetheart1012: Sam!

Sam: Sorry

* * *

*Raph pins Mikey with the hatpin after Mikey says yes sir*

Mikey: Ow! Sweetheart1012, he hurt me

Raph: *laughs*

Sweetheart1012: Cut! Nurse! Heal Mikey, Raph! that wasn't part of the scene.

* * *

Raph: Why do we have to have dames?

Raph yells as he sees Sue.

Raph: Why-?

Raph pauses and sees Sue and he said to the audience,

Raph: And what's wrong with gurls?

Sweetheart1012: Cut! it's Dames, not girls

Raph: *Screams of anger*

**

* * *

**

Total Drama Chalkboard Bungle

Sweetheart1012: Okay Ducan, Courtney & Owen get on the planes.

Owen: PLANE! AAAAAHHHHH! NO! I DON'T WANNA GET ON A PLANE!

Sweetheart1012: *sigh*

*then I hit Owen with a frying pan*

Sweetheart1012: Get the Owenbot to fly the plane!

* * *

Chef Hatchet : So can I. There hasn't been a child yet that Mr. Hatchet hasn't been able to control. Except Noah, but that's genetic.

Sweetheart1012: Cut! It's Izzy not Noah!

Chef Hatchet: Oh...

* * *

Lindsay pulls a sandwitch from her pocket.

Sweetheart1012: Cut! it's a hook you're suppose to pull out!

Lindsay: Oh...right

* * *

Ducan, Courtney and Owen pop out of the box one by one.

Courtney: **School!**

Owen: **School!**

Sweetheart1012: Cut! Ducan was suppose to Sing School first!

Ducan: Ducans don't sing!

Sweetheart1012: You do in TDWT!

Ducan: Fine...

* * *

Owen is on the floor, acting like a dog and ripping up Ducan's "homework". Chef Hatchet pulls tries to pull the paper from him.

Chef Hatchet : Bad dog! Give me that! Give! Give it now!

*Owen bites Chef's hand*

Chef Hatchet: Ow!

Sweetheart1012: Cut! Owen! Don't bite Chef's hand!

Owen: Sorry *farts* sorry again

**

* * *

**

Smitten Ducan

Sweetheart1012: Harold, here's a belt. Bad news is...

Harold: Yeah...

Sweetheart1012: We hired Ducan,too

Harold: No!

*I bring Ducan into the room*

Ducan: Yeah-Ha!

Harold: He'll kill me

Sweetheart1012: Yeah but we have a Haroldbot to take the pain for you.

Harold: Yes

Sweetheart1012: But, the real you will do the cowboy scene.

Harold: No

* * *

Ducan takes out a white clothe and a package, he puts pudding in the white cloth, and wraps the white cloth. Ducan gets out Harold who's wearing a brown hat and forces him to eat it.

Harold: AHH! Idiot!

Sweetheart1012: Cut! Give Ducan the Script! and Nurse! Fix Harold!

Harold: Gosh, Ducan is an idiot!

*Ducan attacks Harold*

Sweetheart1012: Cut!

* * *

Alejandro: There goes your little buddy!

Sweetheart1012: Cut! it's playmate!

**

* * *

**

Sweetheart1012: Sorry but for now that's all folks, until the next chapter I write


	2. Chapter 2

**SH1012's Random Outtakes & More**

**Chapter 2**

**Baby Sonic & Company**

**Deleted Scene**

Mikey: C'mon! Let's see the so-called great hero in action!

joked Mike, ignoring Ben.

Ben smirked and pointed at something. Hey, Mike, what's that?

As Mikey & Alisha turned around in confusion to see what Ben was pointing at, the boy gave a playful laugh and jumped onto Mikey, starting a wrestling match.

Alisha: Fight Party!

Omi: Oh wow! A dog pile!

They cheered as they jumped in to join.

Ben throws Mikey at Raimundo.

Raimundo: Who did that? I'll get who ever threw Mike at me!

Then Raimundo threw Omi at Raph.

Raph: Ya dead Rai!

Then Raph throws Rai at Clay.

Clay: That's it!

Leo: You guys stop fighting!

Then Clay throws Raph.

Leo: That's..it... I LOST IT!

Donnie: Please stop fighting guys, Max will be upset if he caught us fighting.

Leo throws Clay.

Donnie: NOW I'M MAD!

**

* * *

**

Note: Sorry It was shorter than last time. I'll write more when I think of an idea.

**And I love my friends and fans out there as my helpers.**

**Thank you :)**


End file.
